<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Spender by markipwiwer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220618">Big Spender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer'>markipwiwer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cam Boy AU, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Worker AU, Slapping, hog tied, spitting, voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A business opportunity proves beneficial and lucrative for Anti and Wilford.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilford Warfstache/Antisepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Spender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>horny brain decided to be productive brain today I guess lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Doesn’t he look so pretty, spread open like that? It’s like he was born to have his hole stretched, and not even a hint of shame...”</p><p>Wilford pokes at the plug in Antis ass, just to watch him squirm, Antis hands tied to the bed frame and his legs in stirrups, completely spread with his ass and semi-hard cock on display for the camera. Not that Anti could see the camera through his blindfold, but he knew it was there. Right next to the camera, a chime sounds from the computer. Wilford perks up and goes over to look at the notification.</p><p>“Oh, Anti, how wonderful! We just reached our stretch goal... no pun intended! Are you ready to have something bigger? And after that, the prize is me fucking you!”</p><p>Wilford sounded like a game show host, talking of their filthy acts as if they were as interesting and exciting as new kitchen sets and weekend holidays. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to Anti that he’s know how to work their online audience.</p><p>The collaboration seemed like a no-brainer. Wilford had walked in on Anti fucking himself with a dildo, phone sitting across from him and filming the whole thing. Wilford was more than interested and Anti couldn’t decide whether to accept the good fucking and potentially ruin the take or keep it a solo shoot and turn down Wilford. Well, he knew better than to turn down Wilford. That cock was to die for.</p><p>And turned out, Wilford was quite the exhibitionist, getting all the more excited when Anti pointed out that he was filming, and Wilford pounded into him with more enthusiasm than he ever had before. That was when Anti realised he might have a lucrative business idea within reach.</p><p>And that’s how he ended up taking one of the thickest cocks he’d ever laid eyes upon in front of thousands of degenerates like himself, practically hogtied, totally out of control and edging so close to orgasm...</p><p>Wilford was a good dirty talker in general, but he really turned it up to 11 while streaming. Grabbing Anti by the hair, spitting in his face, slapping his cock, using his hole brutally, relentlessly, it was a lot, but damn, Anti needed this. It had been difficult to find someone who could keep up with his level of libido, as well as someone who was okay with his line of work. He didn’t expect to find both in such a beefy, gorgeous package.</p><p>Anti must have been making incoherent sounds at this point because Wilford has conjured his knife, cutting into everything that had been restraining Anti, and pulling him into a much greater view. Well, a view for the audience certainly, Anti drooling through his ring gag, blindfold slightly disheveled but still restricting his sight heavily.</p><p>Wilford laid back and faced Anti away from him, towards the camera in a backwards cowboy fashion, and brought Anti down onto Wilfords throbbing, red cock. There had been plenty of prep and lube so he slid right in, up to the hilt, pushing a sound out of Anti before Wilford lifted him again like a rag doll and simply used him like a living fleshlight, a proper fuck doll.</p><p>“They want you to be my little cum dump, Anti. You’re going to take my load, and then you’re gonna get plugged up to hold it in until I’m ready to fill you up again... I know you’ll love it, you’re the perfect whore, my little fuck toy, my... fuck...”</p><p>Wilfords thrusts got more erratic as he stumbled a little over his speech. But even in a situation like this, Wilford was never a selfish man, and so he reached around and roughly tugged Antis cock, just about forcing an orgasm out of Anti. Wilford almost worried that Anti might glitch out the stream, but when Anti tightened around Wilfords cock, he stopped caring and fucked out into Anti like his life depended on it, filling him up with thick seed.</p><p>The notifications were going wild, and Wilford saw a suggestion from a big spender that caught his attention.</p><p>“Oooh, Anti, they want you to be my sweet little cock warmer till I get hard enough to fuck you again... I wonder how many times we might be able to do that?”</p><p>Wilfords voice was filled with caring and lust at the same time. Anti let out a confirmation whimper, knowing he was in safe hands, keen to know how much they could earn together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>